The invention relates to a system for preparing a beverage suitable for consumption.
Such a system is known from Dutch patent NL1006039. This patent describes an apparatus for preparing coffee extract with a small-bubbled foam layer, provided with at least one inlet for coffee extract and an outflow opening for discharging coffee extract with a small-bubbled foam layer. The inlet is provided with at least one spout opening for generating a coffee extract jet when coffee extract is fed to the inlet. The known apparatus is provided with a buffer reservoir, which is positioned such that during use, the coffee extract jet spouts into a liquid surface of coffee extract already received in the buffer reservoir. An advantage of the known apparatus is that it can prepare a coffee extract with a small-bubbled foam layer also under low pressure.
The object of the present invention is a completely new system for preparing a beverage suitable for consumption, for instance coffee, tea and/or other beverage.